moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja cz. 6
Przedmieścia CreepyTown Mia wraz ze swoją pantera Luną, zmierzały do miasta. Czarownica od początku wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak. W tym mieście zawsze jest głośnio i wiele rzeczy wybucha, ale to co było teraz, to prawdziwa kakofonia. Oznaczać to mogło jedno: że ktoś zaatakował miasto. Albo że urządzili niezłą imprezkę. Albo Przemek znowu postanowił zabawić się we fryzjera. Póki co jednak, Mia postanowiła wyjść z założenia że miasto zostało zaatakowane. - Luna, czujesz coś?- spytała czarownica gdy nagle coś spadło jej na głowę. Mia spojrzała i zorientowała się że to kamień- Jest nawet dziwniej niż zwykle. Mia spojrzała w niebo i nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi. Ląd który powinien unosić się nad CreepyTown, Kraina Bogów, spada! Czarownica wyciągnęła różdżkę i chciała coś zrobić, jednak ktoś ją wyprzedził. Dziwna, uskrzydlona humanoidalna postać dzierżąca ogromny miecz, wyleciała zza lądu i jedym cięciem sowjego miecza, przecieła Kraine Bogów na pół. Jeden kawałek uderzył w las, a drugi wylądował w CreepyTown. Mia była przerażona całą sytuacją, a przy tym pod wrażeniem siły osoby dzierżącej miecz. Jednak pośród odłamków zniszczonego lądu, Mia dostrzegła, że coś spada prosto w jej stronę. To chyba była osoba, mała blondynka...Hajsik! - Mys'kos ingkosi medura!- zakrzyknęła Mia. Zaklęcie które rzuciła otoczyło ciało spadającej dziewczynki barierą ochronną, dzięki czemu Hajsik nie zamieniła się w naleśnika, po spotkaniu z ziemią. Czarownica wraz ze swoją panterą podbiegły do przyjaciółki. Hajsik była w strasznym stanie, całe jej ciało było pełne różnorakich ran. Z prawej ręki wystawała kość. - Mój...zegarek.- rozpaczała Hajsik- Czemu nie...działa? Mia nie do końca zrozumiała o co chodzi przyjaciółce, nie wnikała jednak w to po przy niej wylądował skrzydlaty osobnik z mieczem. Miał krótkie, brązowe włosy i zielone oczy, które wyrażały jednocześnie gniew i spokój. - Na imę mi Archanioł Uriel i przyszedłem tutaj zabić te obrazoburczynie, która śmie nazywać się bogiem.- powiedział mężczyzna z mieczem- Jeśli się nie odsuniesz, nie mogę gwarantować ci bezpieczeństwa. Jeśli nawet Uriel chciał coś dodać, to Mia nie dała mu okazji. Z jej różdżki wyleciały energie ognia i elektryczności, które co prawda nie powaliły Archanioła, ale sprawiły że odsunął się od nich o metr. - Nie martw się Hajsik, obronię cię.- powiedziała Mia- Nie przegram z kimś, kto nie ma oporów przed biciem dzieci. - Więc ty również będziesz musiała umrzeć.- powiedział Uriel Vanilla Unicorn Strange leżała przy ruinach swojego baru. Tyle wspomnień, cała kolekcja alkoholi...przepadła. W całym swoim smutku i złości, Strange długo nie zadawała sobie jednego, bardzo ważnego pytania. - Jak ja do cholery to przeżyłam?- spytała sama siebie Strange - To chyba oczywiste.- powiedział Arise- Bo ci na to pozwoliłem. Strange rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Wszystko się paliło albo było w gruzach. A Salai i Przemek, leżeli na ziemi. Spora część ich ciał było poparzona. Piratka zaczęła się trząść. - Boisz się?- spytał rozbawiony Arise- Nie dziwie się. Mam rozkaz przyprowadzić cię żywą, choć oczywiście nie znaczy że całą i zdrową. Bądź grzeczna, a poboli tylko chwilę. - B...boje się? Nie. Drżę na samą myśl, co ci zaraz zrobię.- powiedziała Strange Piratka strzeliła ze swojego rewolweru trzy razy. Zaskoczony Arise ledwie zdążył obronić się esencją Mosiężnego Księcia. Chwile potem Strange wyrzuciła ze swoich rękawów cztery assasyńskie ostrza. Przed pierwszymi dwoma białowłosy zdołał się obronić, ale następne dwa trafiły go w głowę i klatkę piersiową. Arise krzyknął z bólu, ale nadal sie trzymał na nogach. - Jesteś nowy w CreepyTown, więc przedstawię ci zasady!- zakrzyknęła Strange- 1. Barmanka nie pracuje jako prywatna..ekh.. więc nie waż się nawet pytać!- Strange chuchneła brokatowym proszkiem, a wybuch który powstał powalił Arise-2. JA mam wyłączność na bicie ludzi, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o tego niebiesko-włosego cwela!- pow wypowiedzeniu drugiej zasady, but Strange miał styczność z głową Arise.- i po 3! Arise podniósł się i rzucił ognistym pociskiem w stronę piratki, Strange jednak zdołała go uniknąć. Następnie wyciągnęła Miecz Kinry. W momencie gdy miecz znalazł się w brzuchu Arise, chłopak poczuł też że w jego głowę wibija się Kosa Shinigami a w plecy miecz Przemka. - Nigdy nie waż się lekceważyć, mieszkańców CreepyTown!!- zakrzynęli wspólnie Strange, Przemek i Salai Chwilę potem, esencja duchów Arise zniknęła, a jego ciało padło na podłogę. Przemek, Salai i Strange wyciągnęli swoje bronie z jego ciała. Chwilę przyglądali się ciału chłopaka i zniszczonemu burdelowi. Strange zaczeła po kieszeniach szukać przezroczystego proszku. - Więc, Przemek, możesz nam wytłumaczyć co się tutaj dzieje?- powiedziała Salai - Jasne.- powiedział Przemek- Odczytałem tę Imitie i mogę powiedzieć co tu się wyprawia. Więc zaczeło się gdy...- chłopak nie dokończył, bo nagle przez jego klatkę piersiową przebiła się ręka. Ręka w brązowej zbroi. Chłopak padł na ziemię. - Hehehehehe! Naprawdę sądziliście że tak łatwo wam pójdzie?- spytał Arise, powoli wstając. Z jego brzucha, pleców i głowy nadal litrami wylewała się krew a organy wewnętrzne wystawały z dziur w ciele.- Wybacz, Nii-san. Widocznie będę musiał dorwać cię w następnym wcieleniu. Proautostrada Aracz siedział w transporterze opancerzonym. Naprzeciwko siedziała blondynka w stroju pielęgniarki, cyrkówka z czarnymi włosami i ostrym makijażem oraz mała postać w kapturze. - Po co wy tutaj właściwie jesteście?- Aracza irytowało już samo zadanie którego się podjął. Fakt że musi je wykonywać przypominał mu jedynie że jest kolaborantem. Zdrajcą, który sprzeda dwójkę swoich przyjaciół, by ratować całe miasto. - Siostrzyczka Gloria kazała mi tutaj przyjść.- powiedziała cyrkówka- Grzeczne dziewczynki muszą się śłuchać swoich starszych sióstr. Nawet kiedy karzą zabijać. - Ja mam własne powody.- powiedziała pielęgniarka-Powiedz mi, czy w tym waszym burdelu jest dużo dz**ek? - Tak.- powiedział Aracz - Już niedługo- powiedziała pielęgniarka, po czym wyjęła swój nóż i zaczęła go czyścić. W co ja się wpakowałem, pytał Aracz sam siebie.'' Może i jestem zdrajcą, ale na pewno nie pozwolę im nikogo zabić. Jak sens miałaby wtedy moja misja?'' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures